Till Death And Then Some
by bureas
Summary: A married couple is murdered in thier house in the dead of night in Goldenrod and are reborn as a Banette and Mismagius. TorturedSoulShipping.


_(Hey, lookie, another wierd shipping~ What is it? TorturedSoulShipping. That be BanettexMismagius. :D What? you say I can't do pokemon shippings? My sister said the same thing to me when I was writing my Isshushipping fic and you can bet your behind I proved her wrong (and scarred her for life for making her read it). :D. I like crack shipping anyway. *pouts for not being good at shippings that actually make sense* As usual, I say enjoy.)_

_Disclaimer: Look, I have other stories here, okay? And if you read them, you can see right at the top: I DON'T FREAKING OWN POKEMON. I don't even feel like doing disclaimers anymore, dammit! Dx_

**Till Death And Then Some**

_They didn't really see it coming. Nobody would. No average person would be looking forward to it unless they were one of those people who looked forward to being suicidal and had given up on life. Niether of them were such a thing. _

It was dark outside as the man sat at the kitchen table by himself, drinking some coffee to waste the rest of the night away to finish up some paperwork for work tomorrow. The television was off, only the light above the table was on, and the only sounds were his average breaths and the crickets from outside. His wife would be coming home soon from her own respective job, and he was waiting to welcome her with a heartwamring hug and kiss as always.

The opening of the front door was heard and he stood up from his chair as he heard his wife's quick footsteps head toward the kitchen. The light hit her face and illuminated the face he thought was the most beautiful in the world; with her peach soft lips, perfect skin tone, and gorgeous sea blue eyes.

He held his arms out to hug her, but was instead welcome with a slap to the face, leaving four thin scratches along his cheek. He stared in shock at the condition of his wife, who had tears streaming her cheeks. She then started yelling and screaming at him. She was accusing him of cheating on her, and using thier saved money for useless things. She said she heard it at her work, from her husband's best friend's wife.

Why would she accuse him of such a thing?

The man reassured his wife he would never do that to her, and loved her very dearly. It took about an hour of hugging and soft talking and heartfelt words to calm her down. Eventually, they were standing in the middle of the kitchen and holding each other in a tight embrace. That is...Until something they never thought would happen, happened.

Bang bang!

The wife screamed and fell limp in her lover's arms, and he opened his mouth, horrifed. He was barely given enough time to look up at who had done this to his beloved before a bang hit the air again, and his heart...

Stopped...

* * *

><p>When he awoke again, he was in the form of a Banette, and his wife a Mismagius. They both were sure they had died that day in the kitchen, so they decided this is what happened to every human soul after they died, They became the most dreaded and feared pokemon type: ghost.<p>

No one would go near them, for the fear of curses and spells. They only had each other, and grew closer than ever.

One time, though, a young trainer had come up to the two of them with what his pokemon said was something called a "Pokedex". The device said that the man -Banette, now- was a doll. A doll that became a Pokemon over its grudge from being junked, and it seeked the child that disowned it. His dear wife, the Mismagius, the device said that she was a pokemon that her cries would sound like incantation, and those hearing it are tormented by headaches and hallucinations. After that, the young trainer snorted in disgust and left the two of them.

He didn't understand it. She hadn't cried since they became this way, and if she did, he wouldn't believe her cries would cause any harm to anyone. She was too kind for that.

* * *

><p>A memory he thought he had forgotten flashed in his head as he and his wife floated in a house, unseen by the owners, as they watched the television. It was tuned to the news, and he watched the screen with his wide, gold eyes. The news crew were talking about a young couple, incredibly far young than the two of them were, had been murdered in thier home.<p>

"And I heard it was the same person who killed that older couple in Goldenrod." added the newswoman with her over-makeuped face.

She must've meant them. That's where they had lived before this happened to them.

"...Vari." he spoke to his wife, not yet turning to face her.

"Hm?" she answered, her eyes half-closed in disinterest at what the newswoman was prattling on about.

"I've decided something."

She turned to him this time. "And what have you decided?" she asked.

"I want us to find the person that killed us in the past." he declared, looking into her pinkish eyes.

She smiled at him, rubbing her head against his. "We're fine as we are, either way." she reassured him.

He nodded and did the same to her. "Yes, I know that." he agreed. But, he did not want to do it for revenge as the false entry of him in the Pokedex suggested. He wanted to find his murderer for something else. He merely wanted to find him to thank him for giving himself and his wife all the time in the world and the afterlife to be together.

He realized "Till death do we part", which was always spoken in weddings, held no meaning afterall because there they were: still together in death, and then some.

**END.**

_(Ahaha...XD I'm on a roll today or something. Second one today~! :D I must have no life...xD I actually shouldn't neglect my grades, though. I was supposed to be doing civics homework instead of this... :o My family was right, I __am__ addicted to writing...And didja know? This was my first PokemonxPokemon fic! :D How did I do? Not too bad I hope. Maybe i'll do another some other time...Anyway, later! ^^ Arceus, i'm going to shut up more often, but this was pretty short as well, eh? XD)_


End file.
